stardewvalleyvietnamfandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Elliott
|marriage=Yes |favorite gift= }} __TOC__ Elliott là một trong những người dân đang sống ở bò biển phía nam của Thị trấn Pelican. Anh ấy là một trong 10 người dân có thể kết hôn. Thời gian biểu Thời gian biểu gần như giống nhau trong suốt mùa xuân và mùa hè, trừ hôm nào khi trời mưa thì anh ấy sẽ ở trong cabin cả ngày. Anh ấy thỉnh thoảng đọc sách ở thư viện vào thứ hai hoặc thứ tư(có thể thay đổi trong mùa xuân năm 1 - anh ấy dành phần lớn thời gian ở trong cabin của mình trong thời gian này) Thường rời khỏi cabin của mình vào buổi chiều, đứng một chỗ ngắm nhìn biển ở phía Nam. |- | Thứ hai Thứ ba Thứ tư Thứ năm Thứ 6 Thứ 7 Chủ nhật |} |- | Thứ hai Thứ ba Thứ tư Thứ năm Thứ sáu Thứ bảy Chủ nhật |} |- | Thứ hai Thứ ba Wednesday Thứ năm Friday Thứ 7 Chủ nhật |} |- | Thứ hai Thứ ba Thứ tư Thứ năm Thứ sáu Thứ 7 Chủ nhật |} Mối quan hệ Bạn Bạn Quà tặng Sinh nhật (Fall 5) Tốt nhất Tốt Bình thường Tệ Tệ nhất Sự kiện trái tim Hai tim Vào cabin của Elliott sau 10AM khi anh ấy vẫn ở trong đó. Elliott sẽ chào đón bạn, sau đó anh ấy bắt đầu kể về việc di chuyển đến thị trấn Pelican để viết văn, nhưng không một ai ở quê nhà anh ấy tin điều đó. Rồi anh ấy hỏi bạn thích thế loại tiểu thuyết nào(chọn giữa Huyền bí, Lãng mạn hoặc Khoa học - Viễn tưởng), anh ấy sẽ nhớ lựa chọn của bạn. Và rồi anh ấy hỏi bạn có biết gì về cây trồng không, nếu có thể thì hãy xem cây hoa hồng của anh ấy, hình như nó bị héo. Bốn tim Vào Quầy rượu sau 5PM ngày thứ hai, thứ ba, thứ tư, thứ 6 hoặc chủ nhật(có thể ngày khác). Gus nói rằng sẽ mang đồ uống cho bạn ngay lập tức. Khi Gus đang lấy đồ ăn cho bạn thì Elliot bước vào, tỏ ra ngạc nhiên khi thấy bạn ở đây. Anh ấy nói rằng anh ấy vào đây để nghỉ ngơi sau 8 tiếng viết lách mệt mỏi, và anh ấy gọi 2 cốc bia, 1 cho anh ấy và 1 cho bạn. Anh ấy sẽ gọi rượu vang nếu nhân vật bạn đang chơi là nữ. Bạn kêu anh ấy dừng một lúc, gợi ý một chiếc bánh, và chọn 1 trong những câu chúc sau: *"Vì thị trấn Pelican!" +25 điểm thân thiện. "Ah, vì Nhà văn hóa thị trấn, một ý tưởng thú vị! *"Vì tình bạn của chúng ta!" +50 điểm thân thiện. "Một ý tưởng tuyệt vời!!" *"Vì sức khỏe của chúng ta" -10 điểm thân thiện "Ờ... được" *"Vì ngày tồi tệ của bạn" -50 điểm thân thiện. "Quên mẹ đi." Cả hai uống rượu và nhảy tại chỗ. Hoạt cảnh kết thúc, bạn đứng ở ngoài quán bar trong trạng thái say rượu. Sáu tim Vào nhà Elliott sau 10 giờ sáng khi anh ấy có ở trong. Sẽ có một hoạt cảnh anh ấy đang chơi piana. Sau khi anh ấy chơi xong, bạn có thể nói "That was wonderful" hoặc "How long have you been playing?". Elliott sẽ đứng dậy và bắt đầu chém gió về quá trình gian khổ của anh ấy, và anh ấy ước muốn có một cuộc sống nông dân chân đất như bạn. Bạn có thể nói "It's just as hard to be a farmer, you know" hoặc "Come live on the farm, I could use the extra help". Nếu bạn chọn cách nói với anh ấy có thể ở cùng bạn, anh ấy sẽ rất ngạc nhiên và cảm ơn vì lời mời, nhưng cuốn tiểu thuyết của anh ấy chưa hoàn thành nên anh ấy không thể chuyển nhà. Tám tim Vào ngày tiếp theo sau khi bạn đạt đủ 8 tim với Elliott, bạn sẽ nhận được một lá thư từ anh ấy, viết rằng anh ấy cuối cùng đã hoàn thành cuốn sách của anh ấy và anh ấy sẽ đọc nó ở thư viện vào buổi chiều. Elliott hi vọng rằng bạn sẽ đến cùng với anh ấy. Khi bạn vào thư viện sau 1 giờ chiều, sẽ có một hoạt cảnh diễn ra. Tất cả mọi người trong thị trấn đều đến thu viện để lắng nghe Elliott đọc cuốn sách đầu tiên của anh ấy. Elliott sẽ bước về phía bạn và tỏ ra vui mừng vì bạn đã đến. Sau đó anh ta bắt đầu đọc nó. Sau khi đọc xong, Elliott cảm ơn tất cả mọi người đã đến và nói rằng cuốn sách dựa trên sở thích của bạn: Nội dung cuốn sách: Khoa học viễn tưởng: The Rise and Fall of Planet Yazzo". A sci-fi epic spanning thousands of years in an exotic planetary system. Commander Yutkin stepped through the golden archway as the airlock snapped shut behind him. Today was his first day on Planet Yazzo, and all 14 of the alliance delegates had been summoned to the Grand Spire...FadeAnd as the 7th moon descended beneath the horizon, the planet of Yazzo would begin its sinister transformation...an event for which Commander Yutkin was completely unprepared. Tình cảm:'' "Camellia Station". 'It's a romance novel about a train stewardess who falls in love with a traveling architect... Chapter One. Your ticket sir? Ticket collector Gozman extended a gloved hand toward the young commuter. 'Ah, yes. I have it right here,' he replied, reaching into his coat pocket. Mortified, he discovered that the ticket was missing. Fade ...'Clara, there's something I must tell you,' he blurted as she turned to leave. Clara turned, slowly, and saw the look of desperation in Horatio's eye. At that moment Gozman burst into the compartment, red-faced. '' Bí ẩn:'' "Blue Tower". It's a mystery novel set in a surreal, dystopian future. Chapter One. From the shadows emerged a man, radiating with enigmatic omniscience. 'Good Evening, Mr. Lu,' he said, the corners of his mouth quivering. Lu seemed astonished. 'How did you know my name?' Fade Lu checked Jenu's pockets, then stood up and walked into the bedroom. He quickly found the small golden key that he was looking for and slipped it into his coat pocket.'' Mười tim Sau khi bạn đạt đủ 10 tim với Elliott, bạn sẽ nhận được một lá thư từ anh ấy, nói rằng anh ấy có một kế hoạch dành cho bạn. Đến bãi biển vào sáng chủ nhật, và bạn sẽ đi chèo thuyền cùng Elliott. Elliott đã sửa cái thuyền nằm ở bến cảng, và anh ấy muốn bạn cùng đi với anh ấy ra ngoài đảo chơi. Bạn có thể chọn có hoặc không muốn lên thuyền. Nếu bạn chọn có, Elliott sẽ kể với bạn về cuốn tiểu thuyết và nói rằng anh ấy không thể hoàn thành nó nếu không có bạn. Sau đó, anh ấy im lặng 1 lúc, rồi đột nhiên anh ấy hôn bạn. Bạn bắt đầu run rẩy và có thể chọn phản hồi: I'm happy" hoặc "You're making very uncomfortable. Stop.". Hai người cùng hướng về nhau, và Elliott nói rằng thung lũng này đã là ngôi nhà của anh ấy. Hôn nhân 3 ngày sau khi bạn tặng cho Elliott 1 cái Mermaid pendant, lễ cưới của bạn sẽ diễn ra ở trung tâm thị trấn. Elliott mặc bộ đồ màu xám. Sau lễ cưới, bạn sẽ trở về nhà, Elliott sẽ chuyển về nhà bạn và tạo thêm 1 căn phòng. Sau khi cưới, Elliott sẽ hỗ trợ bạn trong việc nông trại.. Nhiệm vụ Biểu cảm File:Elliott.png File:Elliott_Happy.png File:Elliott_Concerned.png File:Elliott_Neutral.png File:Elliott_Annoyed.png File:Elliott_Blush.png File:Elliott_Surprised.png Dòng thời gian